Son Of Senju
by MangaMan250
Summary: "Okaasan…" he whispered "That's right Naruto…" she sniffed "We're going to be a family..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Unwelcome Return  
**

* * *

"Back at last…" the silver haired Jonin said with a sigh, it was a long distance from Konoha to the valley of the end and then back again, he scratched at the back of his gravity defying hair with his free hand, his other arm was occupied on carrying the blonde genin over his shoulder, he was still worried about the boy's condition – he was no doctor but someone with a Chidori hole in their body should probably get medical attention.

He sighed again unknowingly and strolled towards the hospital, Tsunade wasn't going to be happy with this, somehow it would turn out to be his fault– although he did feel guilty for not arriving at the scene sooner, to think the attack that he taught his former student ended the death match, even when pitted against the Rasengan.

He pushed open the clinically white hospital double doors, and told the first nurse he saw that Naruto needed urgent attention, before being ushered into a room that Naruto was seen in too often. Tsunade rushed through the doors of the room along with Shizune and the two started the healing there and then, Tsunade was looking down at the boy with concern and she wasn't about to let him die.

The healing jutsu soon got some assistance from the Kyuubi's chakra, despite being sealed away he wasn't going to take death without a fight and the wound began to close up at a rapid rate – soon all that was left was for the nurses to apply bandages, which actually ended up taking a long time seeing as Naruto was torn up pretty bad. Tsunade grunted at the discomfort the boy was in, that damn Uchiha was going to pay.

The blonde awoke the next day, body aching, he looked around to see where he was – expecting to be lying at his battleground or even dead. For some reason however he wasn't surprised to see the bleached white walls and the bandages that encased his body, he was in hospital.  
Naruto looked around the room checking to see if he was alone, he let out a sigh, he hoped for a clue to the mystery of who had brought him back from the valley of the end so he could at least thank them.

The door slid open and his Jonin instructor came into the room, sitting down on the visitor's chair.  
"How are you feeling Naruto?" he asked, concerned for the blonde – not just for his physical state, Kakashi knew the psychological effects of losing a friend to be much worse than any physical pain.  
Naruto just showed the man a weak smile, he didn't really feel like talking about it and his throat was still sore from coughing out blood.

"Get some rest; you look like you could use it." Kakashi advised. Naruto just nodded before Kakashi took his leave, while walking through the corridors the silver haired Jonin couldn't help but frown remembering the feeling of when he arrived near to the valley of the end, he sensed that Naruto was using the Kyuubi's chakra and quite a lot of it to say the least, so, how did Sasuke manage to beat him, he'd have to consult Jiraiya – if anyone knew about Orochimaru it would be him.

* * *

Tsunade let out a grunt, this was not a good day for her so far, her Gaki had come back broken along with several other members of the team that were sent to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, apparently they had encountered some of Orochimaru's elite guard dubbed 'The Sound Four.' Reports from the squad sent on the mission stated that the enemy used a strange power where strange black markings would appear all over their body granting them a boost of power, Shikamaru reported that the enemy had referred to it as a 'cursed seal.'

The fifth Hokage wasn't looking forward to this meeting; she didn't feel like being nagged by a bunch of senile old geezers that think they know how to run a village, she considered disbanding them, or ending their lives – it all depended on how angry she was. The blonde started rubbing her temples trying to relieve her stress- this usually happened at the thought of the civilian council.

After letting out a defeated sigh she headed towards the meeting, not wanting to be late or she would suffer intolerable nagging from the geezers that called themselves the village elders, after entering the room she sensed seriousness in the air – 'probably something to do with the Uchiha runaway' she thought.

She took her seat in the middle of the room, while sitting in this seat she could see every other member of the room, without even having to turn her head. The meeting was about to begin and the empty seats were soon filled, many of the civilian council members arriving late – they sure knew how to piss people off.

Tsunade soon gave her speech announcing that the meeting had started, there were a few coughs until one of the village elders cleared their throat and began to speak.  
"The first matter will be that of the failed mission to retrieve the Uchiha boy." She stated.

'Here we go.' Tsunade thought ready for the room to fill with annoying sounds, which it soon did.  
"What do you mean the failed mission?" one member of the civilian council yelled.  
"How can you shinobi just let the last member of the Uchiha clan escape our village?" another cried.

The room was soon in an uproar over the topic before they were silenced as the Hokage looked as if she was about to massacre the whole of the civilian council. A large vein had appeared on her fore head, she just couldn't understand how these people could be so stupid.

"More importantly…" stated Danzo, he was clearly up to something, in fact every time he spoke it was safe to presume that he was up to something.  
"The penalty for this mission failure will be dire." He said still no emotion present in his voice; he was backed up with a nod from both of the village elders.

"As far as the council are concerned, each of the squad members completed their mission successfully in defeating the enemy they were given to them during the mission, however one of the members of the squad failed, resulting in the loss of the Uchiha." He stated still attempting to keep up his emotionless tone.

"Uzumaki Naruto is to be punished in a way that will make sure that he will never be a burden to Konoha ever again." One of the council members stated, all of them knowing the report of the mission. Tsunade now had a deep frown on her face, she didn't like where this was going.

"I will have you know that he is no burden to this village! I didn't see any of you chasing after the Uchiha boy! If you wanted him back so badly why didn't you go get him? Speaking of which – I'm sure you could have spared a few ROOT members to assist the mission Danzo." She bellowed before recollecting herself towards the end of her rant, they should have known by now that Naruto was favoured by Tsunade.

The council members seemed to take no notice of the Hokage's words and continued anyway.  
"I suggest that Uzumaki Naruto is exiled from the village of Konoha, with the addition of a seal which will assure that he will not be able to access the Kyuubi's powers." Followers joined the idea, a vote was held and it turned out badly for the blonde.

"It is agreed…" one member stated, Tsunade started to panic – she wasn't going to sit by and let Naruto be exiled. 'There has to be something I can do to stop these senile old bats!' she thought.  
"With no family ties to the village Naruto Uzumaki is to be…" suddenly the Hokage's eyes widened,  
'That's it! That's how I can save him!' she though suddenly confident in her idea.

"Fine, you leave me no other option…" suddenly the council members all turned to the Hokage confused on what her next move was going to be, perhaps she was finally going to agree to exile the blonde.  
"With Uzumaki Naruto having no current parent or guardian, and as the Hokage of Konoha." She stated, letting out a breath, she wasn't sure on how the Gaki would take the news, but it was better than him being exiled, besides she had always thought of him in that sort of way.

"I will adopt Uzumaki Naruto as my own son and from this day forward he is to be considered a member of my family." She announced, she had thought of enlisting him as Senju Naruto, but the two names didn't seem to fit together very well.

The council was speechless, that last bold move the Hokage had made had just foiled their plans, they were so close to being rid of the boy as well as the nine tailed fox, and in one move she managed to take that away from them.

"I object!" one member cried out, only hoping that she would somehow change her mind on the matter.  
"You don't have the power to object to such a thing, know your place!" Tsunade shouted, the council would often forget their position and their rights – most of them being power hungry fools that were only positioned on the council for things such as financial support.

Danzo sighed he knew the rights and power of the council, as well of those of the Hokage, he had to in order to take every advantage he could get, seizing every loophole in the system in order to benefit himself in some way, despite his motives the man was no idiot when it came to politics and war.

"She is right, that is the end of the matter. With family ties as important as the Hokage it is no longer up for discussion, only the Hokage has the power to exile the boy now." He stated with a frown.  
Tsunade smirked she had defeated the council, and apparently she had a new son, with that she brought the meeting to a close, and immediately left towards the hospital.

* * *

The bandaged male stirred a little when feeling a soft hand stroking his forehead, his eyes suddenly popped open at the sound of tears.

"S-Sakura-chan…" he said in a defeated tone, he had expected this at the very least, although he expected the encounter to be a lot more painful, tears rushed down the girls face as she sat in the visiting chair looking down at the hospitalised boy.

Naruto shakily lifted his arm to her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks, her eyes widened a little at his sudden movement.  
"S-Sakura… I'm sorry… I couldn't bring him – " he said weakly before being interrupted by the girl almost throwing herself on him, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly as her tears fell onto his neck.  
"Baka! I don't care about that! I'm so glad you're okay!" she shouted causing the blonde to wonder if he was dreaming, he was almost sure he was until he received another squeeze from the pink haired kunoichi.  
"B-But what about Sas-" he whispered out before being interrupted by her.  
"I was wrong Naruto, I was wrong all along – He's not the one for me…" she spoke softly into his ear.

A sudden blush stormed across Naruto's face – the boy now considering that he was in a coma, a coma with a very nice dream, whatever it was he decided to seize the moment and wrapped his bandaged arms around the girl, she let out a chuckle although tears were still flowing down her face. She pulled back to look at the blonde she held in her arms.

"Look at you, you baka! …" she sniffed in a few tears before continuing, a smile now on her face  
"I bet you held back didn't you, I know you would never want to seriously hurt him… besides how else could he of beaten my Naruto-kun?" she said nuzzling into his chest. Naruto's face was once again a bright shade of red until thoughts of their battle came back to him.

* * *

_Flashback._

"NARUTO!"  
"SASUKE!"  
"RASENGAN! / CHIDORI!"  
Naruto looked down at the two blasts colliding, the Rasengan spinning straight through the Chidori, causing the lightning to spiral around the sphere, he looked towards the Uchiha, his one true friend, pain in his eyes as the attack was tearing away at the skin on his hand causing blood to surface, Naruto winced at the sight and attempted to push the blast away from the two of them.

Sasuke, seeing his one opportunity of winning this fight, pushed back using all of the chakra given to him by the level.2 Cursed seal, navigating the Rasengan straight into Naruto's body ripping a clean hole in his flesh, and a blast of light washed over their battleground.

Sasuke – now back to his normal state looked down at the blonde panting heavily, before smirking, the blonde had saved him from that blast and brought on his own downfall but that blast would of probably killed him, looking down at Naruto one final time he decided to spare his life on a whim.

Flashback End.

* * *

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!" he heard the cherry blossom girl calling out to him, he turned to look at her.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked a little confused, the thoughts of his battle ending as he realised he was in hospital.  
"Don't scare me like that" she said worried "What were you thinking about?" Sakura had no doubt it was of his battle with Sasuke but only hoped that the memories weren't too bad, especially since Sasuke has the sharingan – she knew first-hand how scarring genjutsu could be.

"I couldn't do it… I couldn't hit him with it …" he stated almost sounding like he was in a trance.  
"Couldn't do what? What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she said starting to panic at the blondes actions.  
Naruto clenched his fists, how could he tell her, he frowned before looking over her shoulder towards the white tiles that suddenly became more interesting.

"My Rasengan was pushing back his Chidori…but if I hit him with it… he would have died as soon as it hit him… if I kept going it would have gone straight through his heart." He said with pain in his voice, but what else could he have done, it was his best friend's life or the success of the mission.

Sakura just smiled before hugging him tighter trying to reassure him.  
"Well…he'd be no use to anyone dead would he…I'm sure the squad would be angry if they worked so hard to bring him back only for you to kill him." She said, a snigger escaping her at the thought of an angry squad shouting at Naruto for killing the mission objective.

"Thanks Sakura-chan…" he said relaxing into her hug, and pulling her closer to him to save the strain on his poor bandaged arms. She nuzzled against his chest as a warm feeling washed over her.  
'I can't believe I ignored this for so long, I wish I could have just said 'yes' the first time he asked me on a date.' She thought, although the thought of his many attempts of asking her on a date made her giggle.

Suddenly the door opened and the two turned to look who it was, suddenly Sakura was out of Naruto's arms and sat upright in the visiting chair, the woman before her would kill her if she thought that she was causing Naruto discomfort while he was still healing.

"It's good to see you Sakura…" the Hokage smiled towards the girl "Would you mind if I talked to Naruto alone?" sensing the tone Sakura gathered that it wasn't really a question and she now had to leave. "Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura said before bowing slightly.  
"I'll come back to see you later Naruto." She smiled at the blonde before leaving the two alone in the room.

"What's up –" Before Naruto could continue Tsunade held out her hand instructing him to stop.  
"The council were planning to have you exiled from Konoha." She stated to the blonde, his eyes widened before sorrow came about him, his fists clenched and he looked away from the current Hokage.  
"But…" she said gaining his sudden attention as his eyes glistened with hope.  
"Well let's just say…" She let out a sigh; this wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be.  
"Well…" she scratched the back of her head, she was really struggling with this one.  
"Well… I kinda adopted you, and now you're my son." She said in one quick statement before she lost her courage.

"EHHHHH?" He shouted rising up from his hospital bed to sit forward and stare at the Hokage like she was crazy.  
"Are you serious?" he asked not sure if she was finally getting revenge for all the time he has called her 'baa-chan.' If this was her revenge it really wasn't funny.

Tsunade started to panic, she knew he wouldn't take it well, of course he could never see her as a mother, she should of listed herself as a guardian or something like that.  
"Yes Naruto…I'm serious." She said a little down hearted on how he had received the news.

Suddenly she felt two bandaged arms wrap around her tightly, almost pulling her onto the hospital bed, at first she was confused but she felt tears drenching her neck where the boy was nuzzled.  
"Okaasan…" he whispered in between sobs, tears of happiness staining his face as he cried into her neck he felt a pair of arms return his embrace and he almost instantly relaxed into it.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile and a few tears even came to her eyes when she heard him call her 'Okaasan.' She released her grip around him and eased him to lie down in the bed once more, he looked up at her with a huge grin present on his face.

He turned his head to look at her as she was now sat in the visiting chair to the right of him.  
"I can't believe it…" he sniffed "I have a family…" he laughed between sobs  
"I'm actually going to have a family…" he said a little more confident in his words, Tsunade smiled – this had been a good thing to do after all, she took his hand in hers and softly stroked with her thumb.

"That's right Naruto…" she sniffed "We're going to be a family." He smiled back at her before his eyes struggled to stay open, each time he blinked they were open a little less and soon he fell into a peaceful slumber, if he had known getting a hole punched into his body would get him the girl of his dreams as well as a family of his own he would of thought about it years ago.

* * *

"Naruto-kun…Naruuutooo-kun…"a certain cherry blossom girl said softly trying to wake him, she sighed and brought a bowl to his nose, a familiar smell rose up his nostrils and a smile came across his face before his eyes opened sleepily and the bowl was withdrawn and placed in a hiding spot.

"Huh?" he looked around the room "I could have sworn I smelt ramen…" he said still surveying the hospital room before laying eyes on the pink haired kunoichi.  
"O-Oh Hey Sakura-chan…" he said before blushing and shaking his head "I had the strangest dream…" he said under his breath, Sakura tilted her head in interest hoping that he'd tell her about it.

Seeing that he wasn't going to tell her she joined him on the bed and gave him a hug, ready to use the puppy dog eyes if necessary.  
"Pleaasee Naruto-kun?" she pouted, Naruto was now shocked and started itching the back of his head "It… wasn't a dream?" he asked himself only for the pink haired girl hug him tighter  
"Baka! Do your dreams normally involve me Naruto-kun?" she teased only making the blonde blush harder, she got off the bed and turned to the bag she had brought with her.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked curious of what she was doing, and what was in that bag that she was holding, suddenly his eyes lit up and his mouth was wide open almost drooling at the scent of the dish, then the bowl was handed to him.  
"S-Sakura-c-chan a-and R-ramen…" he said in disbelief subconsciously pinching himself to see if he was having a series of dreams, this one had to be too good to be true he thought.

The pink haired girl just giggled before unwrapping the two bowls snapping him back into reality.  
"Sorry if it isn't the right one…I asked Ayame to make you what you usually order." He gave the girl besides him the biggest foxy grin he could manage "Thank you Sakura-chan" but before digging in like normal, he decided to eat slowly in order to talk during his meal which shocked Sakura, after insisting it was his favourite flavour, the two finally went back to a slightly more normal conversation before Sakura remembered Tsunade's visit.

"I almost forgot to ask, but what was it that Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to you about?" she asked curious of what was so important that she was forced to leave the room, they are both members of team seven after all and she figured it was something to do with Sasuke or a new team member.

Suddenly the blonde shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide as if he had just woken up from a nightmare.  
"Okaasan…" he said before looking around and shaking his head back to reality, Sakura eased him back into a comfortable position and then the questions came.  
"Okaasan? What do you mean Okaasan?" she asked, she thought that Naruto's mother was dead, but decided she would let the blonde explain before she asked any more questions.

"When you had to leave the room, Okaasan told me that she had adopted me, if she didn't then I would have been exiled from the village for failing the mission." Sakura frowned deeply.  
"What do you mean you would have been exiled?" she asked angrily, 'how could they even think about doing something like that to him? And who was it that adopted him?' she thought.  
"So who is your Okaasan Naruto-kun?"

"Tsunade is my Okaasan." He said with a huge smile on his face, hoping that Sakura was surprised.  
"T-Tsunade-sama is…?" she stuttered, completely shocked by his last statement, he couldn't be serious, but then she heard the door open and someone came in and before she could turn around they spoke.  
"That's right Gaki, he's my son." She stated with a smile, although with her loud voice it was almost like she was declaring it to the world.

The hokage sat down in the chair next to Sakura, the pink haired girl seemed to zone out while the two blondes were talking before she erupted in a giggle.  
"What's so funny?" Tsunade asked daring the girl to make a wrong move.  
"W-Well it's just that you two look pretty similar, you really do look like a family." She said still smiling at the two, Tsunade looked at the boy in the bed and then stole a glance of her reflection in the hospital mirror before she started to blush a little. She was surprised to say the least, they did have a few similar features.

"Of course we look like a family! We are a family aren't we Naruto-kun?" she said turning to the hospitalised blonde who just flashed a grin towards the two, Tsunade smiled before she let out a sigh.  
"Well Naruto, you have to receive some Senju blood from me so that we are officially blood relatives otherwise we won't be classed as a real family and they could still take you away from me." After realising what she said she lifted the boy up out of bed and ordered Sakura to bring a wheelchair hoping that they didn't pick up on how much she sounded like a mother.

* * *

Naruto was soon being carted down the hallways of the hospital towards the blood transplant room, when they arrived they suddenly stopped outside the room.

"Alright Sakura, you are to leave until Naruto is finished with the blood transplant." Tsunade stated as the cherry blossom went to leave she felt a hand clutch her wrist and Naruto was looking towards her.  
"Please don't make her go Okaasan…" he begged to the woman who was now a member of his family.

Tsunade let out a sigh. 'he better not ask for everything like that or I'm screwed.' She thought, it was too easy for her son to convince her to allow Sakura to stay.  
'Fine… but I'll have my own little victory.' She thought and with a menacing grin she turned to Sakura and smiled evilly.

"Well of course your girlfriend can stay Naruto-kun, I didn't think you would miss her so much!" she said innocently to the blonde, which made their faces light up a bright shade of red.  
"Okaasan!" He exclaimed, although he didn't mind the idea of Sakura being his girlfriend.  
"Well come on then!" She said to Sakura before the three went into the room.

Tsunade sat down in the chair in the middle of the room, while Shizune came over with a needle to take the blood sample needed, after the blood was drawn a few tests were done which Naruto didn't really understand, he looked over to the new needle that Shizune presented, as if on cue Sakura wheeled him into the centre of the room for Shizune to begin.

After a few tests on Naruto, seeing that everything had went as planned the three were about to leave before they heard a beeping from one of the machines, alerting the four people in the room that an error was taking place, suddenly Tsunade panicked and ran over to the machine checking what had went wrong.

She saw that the blood sample of 'Uzumaki (and secretly Namikaze.)' which had been mixed with 'Senju' blood was starting to mutate, she continued to watch the blood sample evolve before turning back to Naruto who now had panic written all over his face.  
"What is it Okaasan? Is something wrong?" he said quickly hoping that it hadn't all gone wrong, the Senju blood was already implemented into his body, meaning if the sample had went wrong, it couldn't be good sign.

"Your blood has mutated Naruto-kun." Shizune said calmly hoping not to cause the boy to panic even more than he already was, although she didn't know what was going to happen and turned to look at Tsunade who would hopefully explain what was going on.

"Naruto…your blood has changed…and soon the change is going to happen in your body." She said calmly. "Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked panicking over the safety of the boy, she had just got him back she wouldn't let him be taken from her so easily.  
Tsunade looked back at the now finished product of the mutation and ran several tests on the 'new' sample of blood.  
"Impossible! … This is…" she said in shock.  
"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said joining in on the panic, Naruto was silently hoping it wasn't anything bad as Sakura clutched his hand in hers.

Suddenly the Hokage flipped out an old book skimming through many pages before looking back up towards the blood sample.  
"Naruto… Your blood is mutating…and the blood that it is mutating into… is that of the Sage of Six Paths." She said trying to remain calm as best she could but this was something _big._

She flipped through a few more pages before turning back to the boy wide eyed then looked back at the book and read a little more.  
"Of course! … Naruto! Did Sasuke's blood at any time come in contact with your own?"

Naruto held his hand to his chin thinking before it suddenly came back to him, of course it came in contact.  
"Yeah his hand was bleeding a lot when he punched the hole in me." He said calmly not really understanding what was going on, Sakura was now squeezing his hand harder than ever and he was sure that soon it was going to shatter.

"It seems that your blood was already mutating since then…since the Uzumaki clan's possess Senju blood but it isn't as thick as the real Senju clan's, so when I added my blood it must of have completed the process.  
Naruto suddenly clutched at his head crying out in pain which startled everyone in the room.  
"Quick! We need to get him back to his room, we don't know how long this will take!" she said before hurtling down the corridor with his wheelchair.

She carefully lifted him onto his bed and made sure he was comfortable, he had stopped clutching at his head and seemed to have lost consciousness, though his breathing was irregular and it was almost as if he had a fever.

Tsunade took one of his hands and smothered it in two of her own, holding on to it and not daring to let go.  
"Come on Gaki, you can make it through this, you have to! We're a family remember?" she said sobbing onto his hand, Sakura sat silently along with Shizune, the two looked at the boy with pained eyes, the room was silent as the three of them concentrated on the blonde who was tossing and turning in the bed- every now and again he would let out grunts of pain.

* * *

Hours had passed but the three were adamant not to leave the boy's side despite it now being late, they had been talking for what seemed like forever trying to distract themselves from the time, Tsunade would squeeze one of hands every so often, hoping for a response, and when Shizune and Tsunade had been pulled out by an ANBU member Sakura planted a kiss on the boys fore head hoping that he'd wake up. Now though the three were just staring at him as if they knew he was about to wake up.

Then he did. He tossed and turned before letting out a groan then he slowly opened his eyes, his body ached all over in pain – it wasn't every day that his blood mutated and he'd never felt anything like it, he looked over to three who were still by his side, they were looking at him with shocked expressions but he couldn't understand why.

"Okaasan…?" he asked hoping that the Hokage would be able to fill him in on the situation at hand.  
"Naruto…your eyes…" she said looking towards her son still in shock at what she could see.  
"What about my eyes?" he asked before looking into the hospital mirror across the room.  
"What the hell happened to my eyes!" He shrieked "I want my blue eyes back!" he shouted and closed his eyes tight, when he opened them, they were blue once more, like they had never changed.

The three still looked at him in shock not quite sure of what to make of it, Naruto however decided to experiment and thought to himself 'Okay I want my eyes like they were when they woke up' and without shutting his eyes – the blue pair were gone and had transformed into the new set.  
"Awesome!" he shouted much like a child.

"What happened to his eyes Tsunade-sama? Is it like having the Sharingan?" Sakura asked hoping that once again the hokage would explain everything to the occupants of the room.  
"It is similar to the Sharingan yes… but it's said that they are even stronger than the Sharingan." The three looked at the hokage with disbelief until she pulled out the book she was reading earlier.  
"The sage of the six paths was said to have the same eyes … Its known as the Rinnegan."

"What can they do Okaasan? I want to train to be able to use them when I'm better." He said merrily.  
"Kakashi would be able to tell you more about it than I would…"Tsunade said before turning to Shizune who then let out a sigh of defeat "Fine…I'll go get him…" she muttered before heading to the door.

"Wait Shizune-nee-chan! Could you bring me something to eat please? The hospital food is really bad." Naruto shouted to her, Tsunade let out a sigh "It's okay I'll go get you something, besides a mother should know what food her son likes" she said with a smile.  
"Oh and no ramen, you had some earlier!" she stated to him expecting an argument.

"I really feel like eating a curry of some sort …hmmm beef or chicken…beef or chicken….chicken or beef." He said, starting an argument with himself.  
"Well Naruto-kun you had beef with your ramen, why don't you get the chicken?" the cherry blossom suggested pulling him out of his argument as he agreed with a nod.  
"What would you like with your curry Sakura?" she asked.  
"Erm…I'm not really hungry…" she said before her stomach let out a loud growl, she hung her head.  
"Chicken please…"  
"Oh and Naruto turn your eyes blue before I leave." She stated "people walking into see the legendary Rinnegan might cause a commotion." He nodded to her and turned his eyes blue once again.

Tsunade chuckled before leaving the two alone in the hospital room, when she saw that the Hokage was a safe distance away she sat on the bed and wrapped herself around the blonde.  
"I was worried sick!" She said nuzzling into his chest, he pulled her close to him and gave her a hug of his own, adding a slight squeeze letting her know that everything was okay.

"Sakura-chan…why did you say you weren't hungry when you were hungry? I don't get it." He asked curiously, the pink haired girl let out a nervous laugh but soon saw that he wasn't joking after all she decided to tell him.  
"W-Well my figure isn't exactly the greatest…" she said in a sad tone, she felt a squeeze again and looked up at the blonde.  
"W-Well I erm… I was kind of worried earlier when you jumped on me… you were so light It was kind of weird and when I hug you I can feel that you're really thin…" he said hoping that she wasn't upset.  
"Is it really that bad? …" she said disheartened.  
"Sakura-chan… I love you more than anything…" he said blushing deeply as he said so "but I think it's a little unhealthy…" he said again hoping she wasn't hurt – a woman's weight was a touchy subject sometimes.

'Wow he must really be concerned…' she thought and nodded in agreement, she had lost a lot of weight recently "It's okay Naruto-kun I understand, it means a lot that you care enough to tell me that your worried about me…" she said 'Wait. He said he loved me.' She had to wait a second as her brain processed the piece of information.

Suddenly she let out an excited scream much to Naruto's surprise and she hugged him tightly.  
"Do you mean it Naruto-kun? Do you really love me?" She said still holding on to him for dear life.  
"Of course I mean it Sakura-chan… I've always loved you." He spoke softly while stroking the pink locks that were framing her face.

She looked him in the eyes and he stared back at hers, sapphire meeting emerald as the two locked their gaze on each other, Sakura leaned in towards him and Naruto followed her movements, their noses touched and their lips became ever closer to locking in what would be their first kiss.

"IT'S CHICKEN TIME!" the hokage bellowed as she entered the room, the door had been kicked open by the blonde when she saw the perfect moment to enter.  
"Awh that's too bad… you two nearly had your first kiss." She sniggered as the two blushed heavily, she took her seat before handing the two their meals, seeing that Shizune wasn't back yet she wondered what was taking her assistant so long.

Tsunade turned when hearing the polite knock on the already open door, only to see that her assistant had finally arrived with the silver haired jonin Kakashi, who then gave his trademark eye smile before wandering into the room. He had been filled in by Shizune before the two headed to the hospital, however looking at Naruto he became a little confused, his eyes were blue like they normally were.

He let out a nervous cough before speaking giving his usual greeting "Yo." Still looking at Naruto who was now digging into his meal he wondered if he had been pranked, seeing that Naruto's eyes were in fact normal – this may have been some kind of set up for an attempt to remove his mask.

"Well, it looks like what ever happened to Naruto's eyes has blown over, they look perfectly normal too me." He stated in his usual tone, the hospitalised male now looked a little confused and scratched his head.

"What do you mean they look normal Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked the jonin, the rest of the room also awaiting his answer, after all Tsunade had said that he would be able to tell them more about the Rinnegan.  
"Well, your eyes look perfectly normal at the moment." He said looking back at the boy now confused about the whole situation, until Naruto figured out what he meant and activated the Rinnegan.

"Unbelievable… so just like the sharingan it can be activated or de-activated at will." He said a little shocked to see that Naruto did in fact possess the Rinnegan, he wouldn't have believed It if he hadn't seen it with his own eye.

"What can you tell us about the Rinnegan Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura chirped looking towards the jonin; Shizune was also intrigued, as she had never come across the Rinnegan before.

"First of all, the Rinnegan allows the user to use Fire, lightning, Wind, Water and Earth jutsu but also has many unique abilities, although the only one that I know of is that it has the ability to manipulate gravity." Kakashi explained to the room.  
"Manipulate gravity?" Naruto asked hoping for further explanation.  
Kakashi nodded "It has the ability to repel or attract objects; the move to repel things is called 'Shinra Tensei' if I'm not mistaken." Naruto let out a sigh; he'd probably have some serious training to do just to get these techniques to work.  
"Another ability of the Rinnegan is to see Chakra, much like the sharingan. Why don't you try it Naruto?" said the masked jonin, Naruto nodded and activated his Rinnegan only to stare back at the jonin and he was in fact able to see chakra.

Although suddenly he got the urge to try some something, he lifted his palm and looked down at it closely, then pointed it towards the door only for the occupants of the room to give him funny looks.  
"Shinra Tensei." He said with low expectations, but as soon as the words left his mouth, an explosion of an invisible force took place and collided with door, after the dust cleared there was a sizable hole where the door once was.

"What the hell was that Gaki?" Tsunade bellowed to the blonde who looked puzzled.  
"What! I just wanted to open the door; he said it could repel things! not blow them up!" he retaliated before a sweat drop fell down kakashi's head.  
"I guess something as simple as that would require a lot more control Naruto, but still it is amazing that you were able to use the technique to that extent on the first time."

That's when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties peered into the room; he had long white hair and wore green robes with a red overcoat.  
"I hear you're having Rinnegan troubles! Never fear the great Jiraiya is here!" He said announcing himself to the room.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto cried out happily- completely ruining the man's moment,  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, happy to see his godfather again, Sakura wondered who the man was – Shizune bowed and Tsunade had a knowing smirk on her face she had a feeling he'd show up.

"Well to train my prized student of course! …" Jiraiya said in a happy tone before he became a little serious "Besides I've had experience in training someone with the Rinnegan." He said shocking the room, well except for Tsunade that is. Kakashi nodded in a thinking pose.  
"This is a good opportunity Naruto, Sasuke will be training under a Sannin, it would be a good idea if you were to do the same."  
"What do you say kid? Me, you and some serious training for 3 years." Jiraiya asked but before Naruto could answer he was interrupted by the other Sannin in the room.  
"I Refuse." She stated to Jiraiya – she'd just got a son, there was no in hell she was going to let him go away for 3 years, she made that known as she was gripping Naruto's hand in her own, he squeezed back before speaking.

"Okaasan… This training will make me stronger…" he said doing his best to resist begging her to let him go, although he didn't like the idea of being away from her or Sakura for three years, and he'd miss Konoha – but training with Jiraiya for that period of time would definitely make him strong.

"Okaasan?" Kakashi and Jiraiya said in unison-that had come as quite a shock to the two.  
"Yes, Naruto is my Son from now on…" She stated "That's why I…" suddenly she felt Jiraiya's hand  
on her shoulder which eased her deep frown, she was excited to be a mother after not having children of her own, she was looking forward to finally have a son.  
"It's for the best…" Jiraiya spoke softly only to get a reluctant nod of agreement from the Hokage  
"Three years. Don't you dare let anything bad happen to him." She said quietly with the promise of pain, Jiraiya only nodded.

"We leave tomorrow, the sooner we're gone the sooner we get back." The Sannin said with a smile before exiting the room.  
Sakura huffed "How come everyone else on Team Seven gets to be trained by one of the legendary Sannin?" Tsunade perked up at that, she could have an apprentice of her own. She let a smirk spread across her face.

"Oi Gaki, How would you like to be my apprentice? You'll need to be strong enough to keep him in line!" She said with a chuckle, maybe the three years without Naruto wouldn't be so bad after all, or so she thought until the next day.

* * *

Naruto was headed to the gates with Tsunade closely behind him, making sure he had everything he needed and generally fussing over the boy, Sakura had also came to see him off and the two were holding hands as they walked down the streets.

When at the gates they met Jiraiya who had a smile on his face at the sight of Naruto being nagged by Tsunade 'to stay safe and stay out of trouble.' Along with other motherly phrases.  
"You ready kid?" He asked Naruto only to receive a confident nod, after the two had disappeared from view Tsunade let out a heavy sigh.

"I need a drink."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Another new story! I should probably just focus on one – but I doubt that will ever happen XD. Hope you enjoyed reading, Favourites, Alerts and Reviews will all be appreciated.**

**Hmmm… Should I add training chapters or just go for the time skip? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: We're back!  
**

* * *

He walked towards his home slowly with two other figures by his side, if he was excited then he was doing a good job of hiding it, well from a distance anyway, up close it was easy to the huge smile on his face as he neared the gates. He walked with a little more pride now, and it seemed he took himself a little more seriously, if the way he was dressed was any sign of that.

He wore a black open jacket with a thin dark orange trim along the shoulders and sleeves of the jacket, the collar of the jacket was similar to that of his previous one, it was a high collar and if zipped up it would hide his neck fully, almost touching his chin. Under the jacket, and partially visible through the opened jacket was a plain white tank top, and the necklace given to him by Tsunade was still hung proudly around his neck, with the pendant clearly visible. His pants had also changed, now he wore combat pants that were a dark grey – borderline black, these also had a burnt orange trim along them and on the left side was a black holster that barely stood out from his pants- to finish of his outfit he wore standard black ninja sandals. Even his Hitai ate had changed, it was now black and the extra fabric left over after being tied left two long strips of fabric blowing in the gentle breeze.

He and his group sped up a little, after all he was eager to get home.

* * *

Tsunade could take no more, she pushed her chair out from the desk and took her leave from the office, hopefully when she returned the paperwork would be gone magically, she tried her best to get through it – as she did everyday but today she didn't stand a chance of focusing. It had been exactly three years. She let out a sigh while walking down the stairs of the Hokage building; she decided it would be a good idea to take a tour around Konoha to kill time.

Without realising it she managed to visit all of his favourite places, which only made it worse, people would wave at her in the street and she would do her best to raise a smile and wave but today even that felt like hard work for the fifth Hokage, suddenly she caught sight of a certain pink haired kunoichi – her hard working apprentice to be exact, and with a mischievous grin decided she'd follow the girl, who knows maybe she'd get some teasing material.

After about five minutes of following her apprentice she noticed she had now stopped for good, she was sitting on a stone bench by the main gate. 'So she knows too, huh?' Tsunade thought to herself a little surprised, but then again, remembering how positively she took his return last time it became clear that the girl must of have missed him just as much as she did…well maybe not that much.

With a small amount of hope, she took a glance to the area just outside of the gates, her eyes almost fell out of their sockets when she saw three figures, one of which she recognised as Jiraiya the Sannin, immediately Tsunade sprinted towards the gates, although seeing Sakura spring up, and was definitely going to arrive at the gates first, she took advantage of her rank, you know… because it was the right thing to do.

"Sakura I order you to sit back down!" she bellowed running towards the gates, Sakura turned in shock, and mumbled something under her breath although she daren't go against the Hokages orders, especially knowing that she was his mother. Still, she didn't let it ruin her excitement as she waited happily on the bench, as she watched the three figures come inside the gate, one which she didn't recognise, and was not happy about at all, that red-head was very pretty. Then, unfortunately for Sakura … the doubts came. It had been three years after all.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said just above a whisper as she took two more slow steps towards him, she looked towards him and he soon returned the gaze, his eyes lit up and before she knew it she had a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly.  
"Okaasan! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed as he pulled back to look at her, the Hokage now had tears in her eyes and a smile across her face as she looked at the boy 'all grown up.'  
"I missed you too, look at you! You've gotten taller Gaki." She said with a chuckle.

"Tayuya-chan, this is who I was telling you about, this is my mother." He said with a huge grin towards the red-head. Sakura in the distance heard this and again presumed the worst  
'Tayuya-_chan_?' she thought, sadness washing over her.  
"Hey, you're the one he never shut up about, at least now he's back here he won't give me headache over it!" the red head exclaimed to the Hokage, who's smile only grew wider.

Suddenly Naruto spotted Sakura and ran over to her, the red head following him, but just walking, it seemed she didn't show his crazed enthusiasm in bouncing person to person to greet them.  
When she arrived at Naruto's side, the blonde grabbed her hand and told her 'it's okay.' Before turning back to the cherry blossom that now had a throbbing pain in her heart.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you so much I thought I was going to go crazy! … Oh this is Tayuya-chan by the way." He said with an oblivious smile, not understanding why she had that pained expression on her face, he released Tayuya's hand and sat next to her on the bench.  
"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked still clueless.

"Oi, You were that sound ninja from three years ago!" Shikamaru stated in a slightly raised tone, Tayuya itched the back of her head.  
"Well ya see…erm well the curse mark …kinda made me into a total bitch…so err…yeah, sorry I nearly killed you?" she said revealing her neck to show that the curse mark was in fact gone.  
"Hmph, how are we supposed to know that you're not here to gather information - your cursed seal mark could be covered up by make-up" Shikamaru interrogated.

"Naruto, why are you with this girl…do you lo-"Sakura asked quietly only to be cut off from Shikamaru.  
"She's a sound ninja. That means she could be dangerous, how can we trust her?" he asked  
"She's my sister." The blonde said gaining the attention of the questioners.

Sakura suddenly felt very relieved and wrapped herself around Naruto with a smile, he returned the embrace and whispered to her "I guess you missed me to, huh, Sakura-chan." Only to feel her nodding as her cheek brushed against his.  
"Well. I could honestly say I didn't see that coming… troublesome." Shikamaru admitted before walking away from the whole situation.

An evil grin came across Tsunade's face and she suddenly turned to Tayuya, who looked back at the Hokage as if to say 'who me?' then realised she was being targeted for something.  
"Awhhh! You must be Naruto-kuns big sister!" she teased, and Tayuya suddenly sported a rather large blush.  
"Yeah, so!" she asked the Hokage aggressively, she never did take embarrassment to well.  
"Ha! I like you Gaki, how would you to join me and your little brother for dinner tonight?" she asked with a smile.  
"S-Sure…" she said confused while itching the back of her head, which made Tsunade smile, Naruto did that when he was nervous as well. "Jiraiya!" she bellowed, capturing the man who was sneaking off towards the hot springs.  
"Y-Yes Tsunade-hime?" he said innocently, she let out a sigh "You goto to them damn hot springs and you'll be doing my paper work for a week!" she declared to the other Sannin.  
"H-Hai…" he said in defeat as he returned to her side only to make Naruto laugh.

Sakura extended her hand to greet Tayuya, who suspiciously shook it back.  
"My names Sakura, nice to meet you Tayuya" she said with a smile, Tayuya just gave her a smirk  
"I know all about you pinkie- Whiskers wouldn't shut up about you" she said with a chuckle, she always did think her nicknames for people were funny. Sakura let out a rather loud giggle before turning to Naruto.  
"Whiskers!" before breaking into laughter once again, Tayuya chuckled at this; finally someone recognised her great nickname for the blonde, where as it left 'whiskers' blushing.  
"Sakura-chan!" he whimpered, obviously not enjoying her teasing.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, a jonin that Naruto recognised as the one who brought him back after his fatal battle appeared. "Yo."  
"Kakashi-Sensei!" he shouted only to receive an eye smile from the man.  
"So how have you been Naruto?" he asked "Oh, and who's the red head?" he looked towards Tayuya. "I've been great! Oh, that's Tayuya-chan, she's my big sister." He said without hesitation, Kakashi turned to look at her then looked back towards Naruto.  
"R-Right…" he said a little unconvinced until Jiraiya whispered something to him, one of the words in the sentence being 'Kushina.' This made the silver haired jonin's eye widened before he nodded to the Sannin.

"So…how did you two reunite?" he asked. "Well it was actually a short time after we left towards the fire country border, although I didn't see what happened as Naruto went by himself." The Sannin answered for the blonde.  
"Well…" Naruto began.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Oi, Ero-sennin, do you feel that?" he asked a little concerned  
"Feel what Gaki?" the Sannin questioned, confused at what the blonde was talking about.  
"Hmm, I have to go do something, I'm not sure what it is- but I have to do It."  
"Did something hit you on the head?" Jiraiya asked examining the boy's head for any lump.  
After jerking away from the Sannin's grip he shook his head.  
"I'll be back soon, I promise!" he said while jumping off into the distance.

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "Great, the damn Gaki has gone mad, crazy, bonkers, off the deep end…and I'm stuck with him for three years."

Naruto had now picked up some speed and came to a clearing, he saw a girl with red hair trapped under a tree. He quickly made some clones to help him and in no time at all, the huge tree was lifted away and he picked her up carefully.  
"Ahhh, thank fuck for that." Tayuya said letting out a content sigh, Naruto just grinned.  
"Might be a stupid question, but are you hurt?" asked the blonde, but to his surprise the red-head shook her head. "I healed myself fully, at the cost of my cursed seal – good job too, I hate that snake bastard, that cursed seal mark made me feel angry like _all __of the time!"_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" he asked politely as possible.  
"Tayuya…just Tayuya." She stated.  
"Okay Tayuya-chan! Let's get out of here." He said happily.  
"Well where will I go? Baka." Said the redhead angered by his stupidity.  
"Hmm… why don't you come with me and me sensei? We're going on a training trip before we go back to Konoha." Said the blonde, Tayuya let out a sigh, it's not like she had another options, she nodded to him.

"Well, well, it looks like 'Tayuya-chan' has made a friend." Said Sakon mockingly.  
"Nice jacket kid, how much did someone pay you to wear that ugly thing?" he continued.  
Naruto chuckled. "You're wearing a man-dress, a pretty purple bow, and green lipstick, are you really in any position to comment on my jacket?"  
"Ha!" Tayuya let out. A frown came across Sakon's face.

Suddenly the other members of the sound four jumped out into the clearing.  
"Heh! Even without our cursed seals we'll be able to kill this kid!" Jirobo said before charging.  
Naruto smirked; he'd get his chance to try his new move. Activating his Rinnegan, he stared towards the charging opponent who suddenly stopped to look him in the eyes.  
"What is-"  
"Shinra Tensei." He stated with his palm facing his opponent, suddenly there was a pulse of energy that came from his palm, and Jirobo was smashed against a tree – hard. His body fell limp and blood trickled from his lips.

Kidomaru and Sakon looked towards Naruto in shock.  
"What the hell was that!" Sakon asked angrily  
"I only attacked that bastard for what he did last time, and he was going to attack." He turned to Tayuya. "Are they friend or enemy?" he asked the redhead, Sakon and Kidomaru looked at the girl with hope filled eyes.  
"Enemy." She said with a smirk.

"Kage buushin no jutsu!" he exclaimed, and four clones popped into existence. Suddenly they formed a five man straight line in front of Tayuya, all in a defensive stance, except for the real one, who was now charging towards Sakon and Kidomaru.

"Kage buushin no jutsu!" he said, causing another ten Naruto's to join the fight. Five of them immediately turned on Kidomaru throwing kunai with explosive tags attached towards the spider like boy, causing him to leap away. Naruto smirked and the clones surrounded Sakon who held up a shaky guard. 'It's those damn eyes!' he thought 'Why can't I tell what he's planning?'The thoughts causing him to panic made him tremble as the clones surrounded him.

First a clone punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him into the air.  
"Na."  
the real Naruto jumped of the clone that had just landed the hit and went spinning high up while four other clones slid along the ground each delivering a kick launching Sakon and Ukon even higher up  
"Ru-To."  
but before the twins could re-act a skull shattering axe kick caused Sakon to plummet to the floor at great speed, landing on his neck and dying rather painfully.  
"Naruto Rendan!"

Before Ukon could get away however, Naruto saw he was having a hard time moving on his own and quickly dispatched him with a bunch of well-aimed shuriken, after the real Naruto ran to assist the other clones, as the four with him dispersed.  
Kidomaru was panicking as he shot off arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy, all heading towards the weak spot of the certain clone he targeted, but no matter what direction he attacked from, there always seemed to be a clone looking at him, and then the targeted clone would dodge easily.

'It's like they share a vision! How can they keep dodging like that? Whatever! They'll never escape this!' he thought as he pumped chakra into a large arrow, but as he did so, he turned a moment too late to hear a whizzing noise.  
"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted thrusting the ball of chakra straight into the chest of the last member of the sound four, the force of the Rasengan sent him hurtling against a nearby rock and his body slammed into it, Naruto waited to see the outcome, then he dispelled his clones – after seeing the spider like ninja's body fall limp to the ground- he wouldn't be getting back up.

After seeing he'd defeated the last member he hopped back over to Tayuya, despite being fully healed, the girl hadn't slept, eaten or drank anything in days, so she was in no state to keep up with Naruto. He dispelled his clones and told her to hold on tight, and first she didn't understand, but then he picked her up giving her a 'piggy back' and went on his way to meet Jiraiya.

When he finally caught up with the Sannin, Jiraiya looked like had seen a ghost, and ordered Tayuya to bite her thumb and swipe it across a scroll, so that Jiraiya could 'trust' her. Shortly after though, the three came to a village, which seemed to be a detour from heading to the fire country border, Jiraiya told the two to get something to eat and book into a hotel, telling them that Tayuya looked like she needed the rest. When Naruto asked where Jiraiya was going, he merely said  
'I need to test something.'

The next day Tayuya awoke sprawled across Naruto, insisting that sleeping alone was just plain weird, especially since she had shared a bed in the squashed conditions that Orochimaru provided them with. After they had eaten and gotten dressed Jiraiya came into the room with a serious look on his face, he sat the two of them down in the 'living room' of the hotel suite and let out a sigh.

"That blood sample I took yesterday…" he said, but before he could be interrupted he continued.  
"It was to confirm what I believed… and it turns out I was right." He said in a serious tone.  
"Right about what Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked sensing the tone, called him by his correct title.  
"Naruto… Tayuya is your older sister." He stated.  
Naruto's eyes widened only to glance at Tayuya who had a similar look on her face, her jaw hitting the floor when she heard what he had said.  
"B-But… he's blonde? …" she asked still confused…although happy to actually have some form of family.  
"Naruto's mother was a redhead, or should I say your mother." Jiraiya answered calmly, knowing this was a delicate situation.

"Nee-chan…" Naruto said softly before pulling her into his arms, although he didn't hug her too tightly, he didn't exactly know how she was going to re-act to his sudden act of care.  
"…Nii-san…?" she said relaxing a little, deciding that for some reason it just felt right when she called him that. She let out a chuckle.  
"So you're my little brother huh?…" she said quietly as he nodded.  
"I always wanted a sibling." He said happily.

"Well then, you kids have got a lot to catching up to do… I'll leave you to it." Jiraiya said before leaving the room.

_Flashback end_.

* * *

"After that the two of them seemed to get on with each other pretty well." Jiraiya said after Naruto finished explaining his rather long winded story."Naruto, tomorrow you are to be tested by Kakashi, he will assess your improvement over the three years." Tsunade said only to receive a nod from the blonde."But first let's go home, don't worry, all of your things have already been moved in." she said with a smile, Naruto wasn't sure what she was talking about but followed her anyway, Tayuya coming along with him, seeing as she had nowhere else to go.

Tsunade pushed open the front doors to her rather large house, which could probably be named as a mansion, Naruto and Tayuya were gazing around at the sight of the place, and neither of them had been to a house so big before, well not with an invitation anyway.

Naruto looked around when inside, still admiring how much space there was in each room, the living room alone was almost the size of his apartment however he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Tsunade turned to face him.  
"Well Naruto, do you like your new home?" She said with a smile, she had hoped he liked it – though it was a big step up from his small apartment and wasn't sure what he was going to make of it, but the grin on his face provided her with some relief.

"T-This is going to be where i live?" he asked in disbelief.  
"This is going to be where _we_live" she said with a chuckle, 'like he'd get the whole thing to himself.' She thought with a pout. Upon hearing that he wouldn't be living alone he managed to feel even happier, although he had never lived with anyone before, he always imagined it would be so much better than living on your own.

Tsunade left the two to wander around the house while she moved on to making dinner, she wasn't sure what to make at first, she didn't really know what Naruto liked other than Ramen, and she assumed he'd already eaten that at least twice today. Letting out a sigh she remembered what he had eaten in the hospital all that time ago, a simple chicken curry, so she set about making it hoping it would be ready by the time the two had stopped looking around.

Sometime later, the redhead and the blonde were walking across the landing and where about to examine the room which had 'Naruto' labelled on it when the suddenly stopped and turned towards the stairs, their noses high in the air and they began sniffing as if trying to locate something.  
Tsunade heard rather quick banging noises and realised the two were galloping down the stairs; she guessed the two had finally smelt her expert cooking; no one could resist it after all.

it didn't take long for the two to be sat waiting impatiently at the dinner table, drool almost escaping their mouths as they sat ready to devour the meal that would soon be brought in front of them, to Naruto's delight his meal was served first and was about to dig in when Tsunade gave him a stern look and he immediately placed his eating utensils back on the table where they were originally positioned. After all three meals were served and Tsunade had joined them at the table, she nodded and Naruto and Tayuya let out a cry of 'Ikadatimasu!' before gobbling down the food.

"Wow! Okaasan, that was the best curry I've ever eaten!" he said with a content sigh while he leant back against the chair patting his stomach to indicate he was full, Tayuya in a similar position.  
"Yeah, I have eaten like that in forever!" she explained before Naruto gave her a cheeky look.  
"What about that time after me and Ero-sennin found you, and you ate 12 plates of food at the 'All you can eat'?" he asked trying to hold back his laughter.  
"S-Shut up! …I was hungry…" she said with a blush as she looked away from the two was about to get up to do the dishes, but was surprised when Naruto had taken them from her and insisted he done them instead, maybe he had better manners than she thought after all, and she enjoyed the sit down a little longer before taking Tayuya into the living room.

In the living room there was a map of the properties in Konoha as well as a key sitting on the coffee table, Tayuya looked a little confused but decided not to let her curiosity get the better of her, she was in the Hokage's house after all- so she had to be on best behaviour.

"Take a seat Tayuya." Tsunade stated in a kind but serious tone, she took a seat herself before handing Tayuya the key that was previously resting on the coffee table, Tayuya was a little confused but took the key anyway.  
"T-Thanks? ..." she said in a confused manner, not understanding why she was being handed the key.  
"That's the key to your new apartment, I don't know if you want to join the ninja ranks of Konoha, we'll get to that some other time, for now though…" she pointed to the circled building on the map  
"This will be where you live, I'll have Naruto lead you there." She said with a smile before turning about to call Naruto.  
"Lead her where Okaasan?" he asked, looking curiously at the map laid out on the table before giving a nod.  
"Come on Nee-chan, it's pretty close by." He said and then flashed the girl a foxy grin, she got up from the comfortable seat with a small groan following her, as the two said goodbye Tsunade found the house feeling empty now that it was just her again. 'Naruto will be back soon.' She said reassuring herself.

* * *

She heard the front door open, it was sooner than she had expected, and she had to resist the urge to bounce up and charge towards the door to meet her little gaki, though she was confused to see that the redhead was back, and a little disappointed, she wanted to be alone with Naruto so she could spend some time with him. She looked towards the blonde in the hope that she'd get an explanation.

"S-Sorry Okaasan… Tayuya-chan didn't want to be all alone…would it be okay if she stays here? …" he asked expecting to be shot down, the hokage let out a sigh and nodded.  
"Under one condition…She stays upstairs for a little while, I want to spend some time with my gaki." She said with a smirk, to show that he agreed Naruto ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug.  
"Thanks Okaasan!" he exclaimed before handing her the key too what would have been Tayuya's apartment.  
"T-Thank you." Tayuya said a little reluctantly, Naruto then grabbed the redhead by the wrist and gently pulled her along to go see their room.

Tayuya's jaw nearly hit the floor when she examined the room, it was a huge room with wooden flooring and pale cream curtains, which were currently closed – keeping out a fair amount of daylight, she looked at the main attraction of the room, a large double bed with a thick red quilt and two stacks of pillows near the oak headrest.  
"I-It's beautiful!" Tayuya declared.  
"You really like the room that mu-"Naruto was interrupted by a bouncing sound as Tayuya had almost thrown herself on the bed and was now rolling around on it.  
"Tayuya…?" he asked, completely surprised.

She shot up from her trance with a deep blush.  
"I-I um…shut up." She said looking away from the blonde who only sniggered at the redhead before leaving the room to head downstairs, as soon as he was out of the room Tayuya tried her best to hug the bed.

Tsunade was sat rather comfortably on her couch waiting for the blonde male to come back down, as if hearing her sigh he answered her call as he thundered down the stairs and pushed open the door to the living room in which Tsunade was sat. She gave the boy a smile, now after waiting three years she would get to spend some time with him alone.

Naruto sat on the couch beside her, but was soon pulled by the shoulders making his head rest on Tsunade's lap, she looked down at him with a content smile as she leaned back against the arm of the chair and began to stroke his spikey blonde locks which he seemed to enjoy as he let out a soft purring noise.

"Now then my little fox…" she said softly "why don't you tell me all about your trip?" she asked, Naruto nodded before telling her stories of his travels with Tayuya and Jiraiya, most of them being funny and others making her say 'damn that pervert, just wait till I get my hands on him!'  
She listened intently for a few hours at least, enjoying the company just as she'd imagined she would, as Naruto finished his latest story he let out a content sigh and nuzzled against her hand, which she couldn't help but find adorable. She arched over and kissed him lightly on the forehead which earned her the biggest foxy grin she'd ever seen and even managed to make her chuckle.

After a few minutes of her just combing through his blonde locks in silence he let out a sight and sat up much to Tsunade's disappointment, she was really enjoying the time with him, but forgave the boy when he gave her a tight hug.  
"I'm going to visit Sakura-chan, I'll be back later, love you Okaasan." He said quietly before getting up and walking towards the door, she couldn't help but tear up a little at his words as she let out a small laugh and wiped her eyes, and headed upstairs, she had another Uzumaki to attend to.

* * *

Knocking on the wooden door to Naruto's, and now Tayuya's bedroom, she patiently waited for it to be opened but heard something she could help but laugh at.

"Bed? You can understand me? Why didn't you fucking say something before you asshole! Make that knocking noise again if you understand me!" She heard Tayuya shout, her mischievous side couldn't let this opportunity slide and she knocked on the door in the same manner.  
"I knew it! I think me and you are going to be good friends!" She announced which made Tsunade cover her mouth with her fist as she held back her laughter.  
"Tayuya are you in there? …" she asked sweetly before knocking softly on the door, making the noise different from which the 'bed' made.

"Gah!" She exclaimed and Tsunade heard a thud.  
"Damn wooden flooring…" She heard the redhead say before talking quieter than before,  
"…don't go anywhere bed, I'll be right back…" and then she proceeded to open the door to let Tsunade in, who couldn't hold her innocent act any longer.  
"Do you usually befriend beds Gaki?" She asked chuckling at the girl  
"S-Shut up…" she said sulking at the blonde's comments.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" Tsunade said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.  
"What is it? … It's okay if I stay here with Naruto right? … I don't want to live on my own…" she said with puppy eyes but Tsunade just shook her head.  
"You might wanna take a seat…" Tsunade advised and the redhead did as she suggested and took a comfortable seat on the bed with a happy look on her face.  
"What is it Tsunade?" She asked innocently,  
"Well…seeing as Naruto is your brother…and I'm his mother…" Tsunade implied to the girl, who didn't seem to get the message.  
"Yeaaahh?" she asked which almost made Tsunade face palm, she had hoped this would be easier, she sighed, and was going to have to be blunt after all.  
"How would you like it if…I became your mother as well…" she asked glancing away from the girl expecting a bad reaction, Tsunade always wanted children, but never got to have her own…she had always wanted a boy and a girl as well, it was like her prayers were answered when Tayuya came back with Naruto and was said to be his sister, however she planned to get to know the girl first, so offered her an apartment in the village.

"S-So…I'd get to have a mother? ..." Tayuya asked in quiet disbelief and to answer her question Tsunade nodded slowly then felt arms wrap around her and a head was forced against her chest, she welcomed the hug and returned it only to feel a squeeze from the redhead, the two didn't say anything and decided to enjoy the moment instead.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the hospital and checking the clock he found he was right on time, Sakura's shift was about to end, so he waited patiently in the waiting room near the entrance to the building, deciding it would be a nice surprise instead of seeing her now. Then he heard it.

"Urgh! I'm so sick of this damn hospital! This day was meant to be the day Naruto came back and I'd be given the whole day off! We'd goto the park and watch the sun set in each other's arms! I'm not supposed to be here!" she ranted to herself with rage, although it wasn't so much to herself as she shouted it for all to hear. Naruto fought down a blush of embarrassment as a few of the people sniggered at him.

She kicked the clinically white double doors open, finally done with her shift she couldn't wait to leave, then she saw him sitting patiently in his chair.  
"Eep!" she squealed as she charged over to the blonde and thrown herself upon him, slightly startled by the action it took a few seconds for him to wrap his arms her, then he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the hospital with her in his arms.

As soon as they were out of the building he looked down at her smiling face, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.  
"Hey, I thought we could goto the park and watch the sun set together…if you'd like that is." He said while managing not to give away the fact that he heard her say it.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek before nuzzling into his neck.  
"That would be perfect…" she whispered to him, he let out a chuckle and leapt in the direction of the park.

Naruto took them to a large hill with a single cherry blossom tree standing up on it, it gave a great view of the sunset from what he could remember, he'd visit this spot as a child, hidden from view of others, it was perfect in his mind. He sat down carefully, not wanting to cause Sakura any discomfort, and she was now sat on his lap as he held her tight, her head still perfectly rested on his shoulder as if they had been there all along.

"I'm glad your back Naruto-kun…" she said quietly as he stroked her silky smooth hair,  
"I'm glad to be back, Sakura-chan." He said kissing her lightly on the forehead before smiling contently, she let out a breath as if mocking herself for being stupid.  
"With you being gone for so long I…I thought you wouldn't feel the same…" she said as her grip around him tightened at the words she spoke, fearing that he may leave.  
"I don't feel the same Sakura-chan." He said softly, her eyes widening in shock but before the sadness came he spoke again.  
"Now I love you even more." He said as he moved closer to her, their lips only a short distance apart before their urges took over and the two were locked in a kiss. They pulled apart as their lungs demanded oxygen and he held her in his arms, as they watched the sun descend…just like she had wanted.

* * *

**Authors notes: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favourites and is following, was nice to see that you all enjoyed the first chapter, I can only hope you like this one just as much.**

**Keep sending those Reviews, Favourites and Follows my way, it makes me know you liked the story!**


	3. Chapter 3 (unfinished)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I've been incredibly lazy with writing so I thought I'd upload this even if it isn't finished.

Naruto sighed happily as he walked towards his new home, he had just kissed the girl of his dreams and was now returning home to his family, he hoped that he hadn't stayed out too long, seeing as he promised Tsunade he would be back, although he knew he had only been a couple of hours. Looking up at the sky he noted it was only just beginning to get dark, meaning that it wasn't too late, however he decided to pick up his pace anyway just in case they were waiting on him.

He came to a stop outside of the door of his new home, hoping the door wasn't locked he gently pushed down on the handle, to his joy it opened and he pushed it open to enter when all of sudden he heard a few loud bangs in quick succession. Closing the door behind him, he turned around before he saw a blur of red tackle him to the floor and began squeezing the life out of him.

"T-T-Tayu..ya..chan…can't breathe!" he wheezed before the crushing eased up a little, just a little.  
Tayuya let out a girlish squeal that Naruto thought wasn't possible for her to do being a tomboy an' all.  
"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Tayuya repeated until he finally responded.  
"What is it onee-chan…please stop shaking me." He said as the red head was venting her excitement.  
"Tsunade adopted me! I'm going to have an Okaa-san too!" she shouted happily.

Naruto looked past her red locks to see a smiling Tsunade stood by the stairs watching the scene unfold. Naruto pouted and spoke in a teasing voice.  
"Pfff who said I would share her?" he chuckled before hugging his sister tight  
"I'll fight you for her!" Tayuya announced and soon the two were rolling around in a play fight before Tsunade intervened.

"Now, now children, I know I am amazing but let's not fight. There's enough of me to go around." She scolded while wrapping the two of them in an un-escapable hug which the two kindly returned with a smile.  
"Let's go do whatever families do in the living room." Tsunade said nervously as the two led the way and plopped down on the large sofa, leaving room in the middle for her to sit.  
"Now what?" Tayuya asked Naruto who looked back at her.  
"Let's watch a movie?" he asked nervously but Tayuya leapt to her feet and shoved a movie in before slipping down on the couch once more.

The three sat, enjoying each other's company, making idle talk and often Naruto and Tayuya would start bickering playfully making the whole event feel even more family like, Tsunade couldn't help but wonder when she got so lucky, the two were sat comfortably in her arms, and she was wrapped up in theirs, she was finally a mother after so many years.

The movie soon finished and she let out a sigh, it was now late and Naruto was to be tested tomorrow, she wanted him to be at his best and told the two of them to goto bed, although she couldn't resist her motherly urge to tuck her children in and make a fuss over them before they slept under her care for the first time, after a few minutes of 'pestering' them she decided that it was time for her to call it a day as well, otherwise her paperwork would feel the wrath of a slightly sleep deprived Tsunade.

"Oi, Nii-chan …I know you're awake!" Tayuya whispered, prodding her brother in his sides making him roll over to face her.  
"What is it nee-chan?" he asked also whispering so not to wake Tsunade in the room next door.  
"Love you." She said casually before hugging him tightly, he pressed her head against his chest softly, a little taken back at the sudden show of affection but understood why.  
"I'm glad you're so happy nee-chan." He said as he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.  
"That's it?" she said in a mock hurt voice.  
"Fine, fine…love you too." He said with a sigh "I figured you'd already know that by now though." He said with a chuckle.

Tayuya was silent for a little while before she suddenly nuzzled even further into Naruto's chest and held him that little bit tighter.  
"Thank you…" she said in a more serious tone "…for everything." She said as warm tears began to fall onto Naruto's nightwear.  
He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, not all that sure what she meant.  
"What do you mean Tayuya-chan?" he asked hoping for an explanation.

"You completely changed my life…without you I couldn't of had any of this." She said in between sobs. "I guess I should thank you too then, you're the best nee-chan ever!" he announced hoping to stop her crying, she let out a chuckle before sniffing and stopping her flow of tears.  
"You're damn right I am." She said before chuckling again and giving Naruto a squeeze.  
"Now come on, let's go to sleep so I don't get my ass handed to me by Kakashi-sensei for being too tired." Naruto said with a foxy grin before leaning down to kiss Tayuya on the forehead as he did every night before they went to sleep.  
"Goodnight nii-chan." She said before closing her eyes and soon the two had slipped into a pleasant slumber.

Tsunade, being the wonderful mother that she is, was now walking up the stairs with a tray of food, heading to the 'kids room' she gently twisted the handle before pushing the door open quietly, not wanting to wake them before they saw that she had made them breakfast.

"Come on you two, rise and shine." She said softly, just loud enough to wake her targets, the two started to stir until Tayuya muttered something.  
"F-Five more minut…" suddenly she cut off from her sentence and shot up into a sitting up position  
"Is that bacon?!" she asked in an excited manner, almost bouncing up and down in place.  
Naruto shot up also "Breakfast?!" he asked the red head who turned and nodded to him.

"That's right Gaki's, breakfast in bed! Pretty good huh?" she asked with a smirk, the two just nodded furiously before digging into the provided meals.  
"Oh my god. Where has your cooking been all my life?!" the red head questioned before wasting no more time she attacked her meal once more.  
"With fuel like this there is no way Kakashi-sensei will beat me!" Naruto declared  
"You're the best Okaasan!" they said in unison when finishing their meals, Tsunade just smirked.  
"I know, I know. Now come on get dressed, we need to go to the training grounds…not that Kakashi will be there early." She sighed 'good job I told him the match was two hours earlier than the real time.' She thought before walking out of the room to let the two get ready.

It didn't take long for the two endless energy supplies to come bouncing down the stairs, Tsunade was waiting by the door but couldn't help but assault Naruto at how much he had grown.  
"Awh my Gaki is all grown up!" She said happily causing him to blush,  
"Okaa-san!" he whined in protest  
"Quiet whiskers, we know you love the attention!" Tayuya teased before Naruto marched out the door grumbling something about 'teasing families.' The two females soon followed him to the training grounds and Naruto almost had a heart attack when Kakashi was there before them.

"My, my, Hokage-sama, training started two hours ago." He said with a bored tone and a sigh.  
"Sorry Kakashi, I got lost on the road of life, you see this black cat crossed my path and well…"  
"I get it, I get it." Kakashi said waving his hand to motion her to stop.

In a puff of smoke Jiraiya appeared.  
"Ohohoho! The great Jiraiya blesses you with his presence, you should feel honoured!" He announced. "Nice try old man but this isn't the hot springs." Tayuya said with a smirk. Jiraiya's confident smile left his face and he looked somewhat down trodden.  
"Such betrayal! After letting you come with us on our epic training journey, I thought we were friends…" Jiraiya said faking a miserable tone.  
"Well at least my number one student still respects me!" Jiraiya announced giving a thumbs up to Naruto.

"Oh hey Ero-sennin when did you get here?" Naruto asked, causing Jiraiya to flop to the floor and cry anime tears.  
"Hahah! He actually believed me, don't worry Ero-sennin! I'll show them just how strong you made me!" Naruto announced and suddenly Jiraiya sprang to life.  
"That's my boy Naruto! Defend my honour!" He cried out before fist pumping in the air.

Elsewhere Gai twitched, and in a blur he headed towards the training ground at breakneck speeds, suddenly he launched himself out of the bushes and into the air, seeing the 'crowd' staring at him, he stopped mid-air and gave them the 'nice guy' pose before landing in the middle of the group.

"Let the flames of youth burn strongly throughout this training battle!" Gai cried out when suddenly Rock Lee jumped out of the ground and into view, covered in dirt from burrowing under the earth.  
"It is such an honour to see the flames of youth burning so strongly at such an early hour!" He announced.  
"Nice entrance Lee!" Gai shouted in his overly loud voice.  
"Thank you Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted in an equally loud voice.  
"Lee!"  
"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee!"  
"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee!"  
"Gai-sensei!"

Suddenly a sunset background appeared and the two hugged each other in a 'manly hug inspired by the flames of youth' as tears poured from their eyes.

Tsunade sighed. "Different training ground?" She asked the sane members of the group who all nodded dumbly before following.  
"Jeez Nii-chan, you didn't tell me you had crazy people in Konoha." Tayuya complained, Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.  
"They're not crazy they're just…erm…'energetic'…yeah that's it." He grumbled, not even believing his own words, Lee and Gai were definitely crazy.

Before Kakashi moved to follow the rest of the group he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, he turned and saw it was Jiraiya.  
"Be careful Kakashi." Jiraiya said with a smile, he took his hand away from the jonin's shoulder and was about to leave to catch up with the rest of the group but Kakashi stopped him.  
"Don't worry Jiraiya; I won't hurt him too bad." Kakashi said with an eye smile, Jiraiya gave a hearty chuckle. "That's not what I meant." He said before taking off to pursuit the others leaving a slightly confused Kakashi, the copycat shrugged before following after him.

After arriving, the air in the training ground became serious, Tayuya scratched her head wondering what the hell was wrong with these people, one minute they were so care free and then deadly serious, she turned to look at her new mother who stepped forwards from the group and made an announcement.

"Today Naruto, not only will you be tested to see how well Jiraiya has trained you but will also decide your rank, from what I heard from Kakashi you should have been around Chuunin level or higher during the failed Sasuke retrieval mission." Tsunade stated in her Hokage tone.

Naruto gritted his teeth angrily at the mention of that mission, he had grown cold towards Sasuke, the two had already met once before and the Uchiha was not best pleased.

_Flashback_

"Orochimaru…" Naruto snarled in a low tone as he felt his chakra boiling, his supressed Rinnegan doing what little it could to keep the Kyuubi's chakra from exploding, without it he guessed he would be in at least his three tailed form, and that was just from glaring at the man.  
"Kukuku…It looks like failures stick together…eh, Jiraiya." He said in an sickening, excited tone which would cause most to cringe.

"Sasuke-kun, you have a visitor." Orochimaru said before giving another chuckle, Jiraiya's chakra flared 'We'll show you what us failures can do, just you wait Orochimaru.' He thought while he stared down the other Sannin. With practiced grace, the Uchiha landed on one foot in front of Naruto looking over his shoulder as calm as calm could be.

"Nar…ugh!" He started before Naruto's knee embedded itself in his ribs, not expecting the blow, he arched forwards leaning over the boys leg which was suddenly withdrawn leaving him falling to the floor, but before he could have such a pleasure a punishing roundhouse struck, boot meeting face as he was launched far past the now startled Orochimaru, but before the snake Sannin could ready himself Naruto activated his Rinnegan, not stopping to admire the priceless look on the snakes face Naruto nodded to Jiraiya.

_**"Bansho Ten'in!"**__ Suddenly a strong gravitational force pulled Orochimaru from his stance and he flew towards Naruto, but before he could complete the journey a nasty right hook from the other Sannin launched him through many trees. Jiraiya nodded with a serious look and Naruto rushed at the Uchiha, his training in mind 'traitors deserve no mercy.'_

Jiraiya picked up the fallen snake dragging him through the earth before throwing him through more trees's, while breaking through them with his body Orochimaru shot out his tongue with a blade attached to it and sent it heading straight for Jiraiya. Dodging the blade with practiced ease, Jiraiya cringed as he grabbed the man's tongue and with a powerful tug brought the other Sannin towards him before devastating the snake with a three hit combo of kicks.

The forest area was suffering from the unrelenting Jiraiya's attacks, however Orochimaru stood and rolled his shoulders as if the only damage he had sustained was stiff muscles, he let out a chuckle but was soon silenced as he leapt away from the Rasengan that just added a crater to the forest's environment, while in mid-air he shot out his tongue again heading straight towards the toad sage's back.

The blade plunged straight through Jiraiya's back but he soon disappeared into smoke, and Orochimaru's cheek met his fist on a personal level causing him to spin in place from the force, Jiraiya followed up with a gut punch but Orochimaru disappeared into a large amount of snakes that all bore blades from their mouth, leaping back, Jiraiya flipped through hand seals and a stream of fire incinerated the serpents below.

he felt something grip his ankle and was suddenly swung through a few trees before being released, Orochimaru appeared from beneath the ground nearby and the two engaged in taijutsu each with distinct styles, Orochimaru slithered out of the way of hits while attempting to land fast paced piercing blows on the other Sannin as he weaved, twisted and turned using momentum to strengthen his blows.

Jiraiya seemed not to care for looking graceful and at the sight of an attacking blow he would parry them away aggressively or merely lean out of the way, his attacking style consisting of fast but devastating blows, though It was significantly easier to anticipate than the snake's style.

Orochimaru's strike was heading towards Jiraiya's windpipe in what would be a nasty blow to receive but he felt his forearm being gripped and he was suddenly pulled towards the oncoming fist that connected with force, knocking him away from his opponent he stumbled before he looked back at Jiraiya.  
"What's wrong Orochimaru; the genius couldn't be getting beat now could he?" Jiraiya asked confidently.  
"Kukuku…you always were the fool… a ninja's strength is determined by their knowledge of ninjutsu." Orochimaru stated before flashing through hand seals.

"Naruto, you'll pay for tha—"Sasuke said before having to throw up his guard to block the punch that would of struck his face, using the force of the punch Naruto pushed Sasuke to stumble and struck him in the chest with a kick causing him to lose even more ground, Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto causing him to poof out of existence, Sasuke turned his face which was met by the real Naruto's flying kick.

Sasuke was knocked of his feet until he flipped and used his hand to slow himself before stopping himself, and scowled upon noticing he wasn't the only one with a special set of eyes anymore.  
"I don't care what you've done to your eyes, you won't beat me." Sasuke stated calmly before lunging at the blonde with his sword, the two dancing in what looked like choreographed movement.

Naruto ducked under the sword and recklessly head-butted Sasuke to the stomach causing him to be winded, he grabbed the back of the Uchiha's head and bounced it of his knee causing it the Uchiha to stumble back from the move.  
"Shinra Tensei!" the blonde shouted as an invisible force threw the sharingan user to crash against several trees.

Sasuke stood and shook the bark and bits of tree from himself before glaring at Naruto.  
"Well aren't you going to tell me that you're going to drag me back to Konoha?" Sasuke said as the cursed seal markings started to crawl across his skin, not responding Naruto was on the attack again, not regarding the cursed seal mark.

The two engaged once again, Sasuke faring much better this time, though with the use of hidden clones Naruto was able to scan his opponent for openings from multiple directions, a trick he used in order to survive one of the more brutal spars against his Sannin instructor. After a short time of being seemingly balanced Sasuke took a right hook to the face and felt a hand grab his neck, Naruto slammed him through a tree and leaned in to his ear.

"No mercy."

Flashback end.

Naruto would never tell anyone because despite wanting Sasuke to return, kicking his ass was fun, though the Uchiha and Orochimaru had withdrawn before any serious injuries were dished out, apparently Jiraiya had scared them away with the summoning of the elder toads. Orochimaru not ready to face a sage mode Jiraiya in his tired body was forced to retreat, he was much in need of a new body, but Orochimaru was patient- he would soon have Sasuke's as a replacement..  
_  
_Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Kakashi drop into a stance, meaning he had no doubt zoned out during the talking parts, he activated his Rinnegan and saw Kakashi lift his hitai ate to uncover his sharingan.

"Go!" Tsunade yelled and as soon as she did Naruto formed a cross with his fingers.

'Nothing new there.' Kakashi thought.

"Kage buushin no jutsu." Naruto said before the clones charged towards Kakashi, one however took a detour and headed to the right, while one jumped into the air, still a large distance away which confused Kakashi.

"Shinra tensei!" Naruto shouted as the pulse of gravity rocketed the clone towards him at a startling speed before Kakashi could react properly he caught Naruto going through hand seals out of the corner of his eye.  
"Great clone explosion!" Naruto yelled as the clone only yards away from Kakashi blew up for all to see, Kakashi jumped to the right barely escaping the explosion.  
'What was that? Shit!' he thought as he was suddenly combatted by the second clone, Kakashi swept low and then aimed at a blind spot with a high kick, the real Naruto's Rinnegan eyes scanning his opponent from behind.

The clone leant back and dropped to the floor before using a sweep of his own, knocked Kakashi of his feet and sent a straight kick to the silver jonin's back launching him towards the original Naruto.

"Doton: Earth prison!" Naruto yelled as two slabs of earth arose and wrapped around kakashi's arms, holding him in place, until there was a puff of smoke and he was replaced by a log, Naruto span and saw a giant fire dragon heading towards him at a speed he knew he wouldn't dodge.

"Fujutsu kyuin!" Naruto thrust his hand out to meet the attack head on and the onlookers were amazed when the fire dragon slowly evaporated into nothingness. Naruto flew at Kakashi, making several clones as he did so, Kakashi was combatting six Naruto's in taijutsu, each of them swopping out to avoid hits or to allow the other to attempt to land one on Kakashi, the unpredictable style was proving to be hard to deal with.

Kakashi leapt back and used an earth jutsu, sending spikes from the ground to fly towards Naruto's clones, two of them responding too slow to survive the others withdrawing to gather behind the real Naruto who was still charging Kakashi, seeing them still unrelenting Kakashi spewed a fireball straight at his attackers but was surprised when Naruto slammed his palm down to use Doton: Earth wall.

The fireball struck the wall and dispersed into nothingness and soon the clones were on again him before they decided to leap away, Kakashi confused by the movement looked to the floor to see explosive tags burning away, thanks to his quick assumption he managed to get out of the blast radius in time, but still received a slight injury to his right leg which was nipped from the explosion, before being able to recollect himself he heard those words again.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto said releasing a wave of energy the blasted the jonin back, Naruto used the moment for his clones to form different attacks.

"Fuuton: Great air cannon!"  
"Katon: Grand fireball!"  
"Suiton: Rising Water fang!"  
"Raiton: Lightning surge!"

Kakashi became wide eyed at the use of four of the five elements in quick succession, the attacks formed merged together forming two separate attacks instead of four, the fireball becoming much larger when coming together with the wind blast, and the three water bullets becoming charged with electricity, both attacks headed towards Kakashi.

Kakashi leapt back into the nearby forest that surrounded the training ground, throwing down explosive tags as he did so, as the attacks approached the tags exploded, the explosion somehow fought off the attacks for a short period of time and slowed their movement allowing Kakashi to get out of their path and strike with his own attack.

"Suiton: Water dragon bullet!" The dragon flew towards Naruto, who not wanting to use the absorption seal once again as it would leave him with openings, sacrificed two of the clones to stop the attack, Naruto not seeing the point in just having the one clone, had it charge at Kakashi and explode but before it did it threw kunai with explosive tags in multiple directions behind its target.

Kakashi was kept on his feet to dodge the series of explosions, but managed to leap away from the last one and had emerged without injury when his head span to look at the thing behind him, Naruto was flying through the air, chakra ball in hand.

"Rasengan!" the sphere ripped through kakashi's jonin jacket like it wasn't even there and slammed into his back, though he soon disappeared into smoke and for the second time in the session he was thanking Kawarimi. _  
_


End file.
